According to a prior art, halting the execution of a standard task at the node under consideration and assigning resources from the node under consideration to execute a priority task before being able to then resume execution of the standard task is known.
The disadvantage of this prior art is that the standard task has to be fully restarted, and all the processing already performed on this standard task is completely lost, or is at least lost from the last point of synchronization.
Consequently, such processing, even from the last point of synchronization, can easily represent several hours or even several days of processing a high number of nodes of a large computer cluster, which represents a considerable processing mass or computing time, which is irretrievably lost. In addition, some tasks are executed without any point of synchronization.
According to a second prior art, waiting for the end of execution of this standard task, or at least for its next point of synchronization, and then going to the priority task before all the other pending standard tasks in a sequencing queue of these standard tasks is known. No standard task processing that has already been performed is then lost.
But, the priority task must wait for the end of the standard task being executed or at least for its execution up to the next point of synchronization, which may be very long. The corresponding delay of a critical priority task may be very harmful.